Every year, company service centers typically receive numerous telephone calls from customers seeking assistance with particular tasks. The customers often speak with customer service representatives (CSR) to complete their tasks. Because of the cost associated with CSR time, companies are switching over to automated systems such as interactive voice response (IVR) systems where IVR systems answer the customer phone calls and direct the customer phone calls to the correct service center using one or more menus of options. The IVR systems allow customers to complete their tasks without the assistance of a CSR. In order to maintain a high level of customer satisfaction, an IVR system must be designed so that customers can easily navigate the various menus and accomplish their tasks without spending too much time on the telephone and becoming frustrated and unsatisfied with the company and its customer service. Many IVR systems are designed around how companies are organized which can make navigation of the IVR system difficult for the customers because although the customers know what task they want to accomplish, the customers typically do not know which departments within a company organization manage which tasks.